Hate Comes Next
by YJchick
Summary: Lily and James didn't just randomly start hating each other. In fact, they even liked each other in the beginning. There's always a reason for everything. James/Lily
1. The Spark

Authors Note: OK, this is my first time writing for Fanfiction so don't make fun of me if it turns out awful! I really hope you like it. It just came to me, a stroke of inspiration.

Dedication: I want to dedicate it to one of my best friends ever, Kaitlyn because she is always there when I need her whether it be for feedback from my writing or anything else and because she dedicated her story to me:-)

Disclaimer: Anything you see her that does not look familiar belongs to me and everything else belongs to the superfantastical J.K. Rowling!

Ok, I'm done! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Hate Comes Next

I never believed in the notion that things happen for a reason. I acknowledged the fact that maybe there was someone up there who created me, who knew everything there is to know about me but I always thought that he let the world turn the way it wanted to. That people should have the opportunity to do and think what they want. That people made their own destinies.

I don't think I have ever been more wrong in my life.

My wand, mahogany, eleven inches, let out sparks for the first time when I bought it in Ollivander's Wand Shop on August twenty-sixth. The sparks bounced off the mirror on the wall in and went straight into a quiet, red haired girl I had vaguely noticed behind me, making her drop her books. When I turned around to help the girl pick up her books I knew, somewhere out there, someone made that happen for a reason because at that moment, I fell in love.

I know your probably saying that an eleven-year-old boy isn't capable of love. That he's not mature enough to know how loves feels. But let me tell you, my heart dropped to my stomach, my head started to spin, and I was, for the first time in my life, speechless. Somewhere inside of me, a voice told me that this girl was the only one for me. That when I woke up everyday I'd find a new way to love her, to hold her, to care for her, and that I would love her more that I could ever let words say. It was a new voice I had never heard before but I knew it was true. I knew that there would never be another girl I could feel this way about. That there is no possible way that I could ever feel more for one person than I do for her

Now you tell me that isn't love.

"You don't have to." She said as she started to pick up her multiple books from the floor. She was so sweet.

"I want to" I said picking up a book and looking at the cover. "Who's shake pair?"

She giggled a little. It was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. I needed to hear it again. "You mean Shakespeare," she patiently explained. She was also smart. "He's my favorite author. I haven't read any of his original work yet, it's so hard to understand, but the ideas and characters are so beautiful that it's good enough to just read the translation"

"So if it's not in English, then what language is it in?" I asked curiously.

This time she giggled even harder but quieted down after she saw the very confused look on my face. She was thoughtful too, not wanting my feelings to be hurt because I didn't understand her. "It's in English," she said, opening up the book so I could see the two sides of the volume, the left in very funny English, and the right in regular English on the other.

"What's wrong with that side?" I asked pointing to the left side of the book after scanning the page for a second.

"That side was written in the 1600's. That's when Shakespeare was alive. Since the English he spoke is so different from the English we speak today, people translate it to modern English so people like you and me can understand it."

"Oh" I said, still completely puzzled.

She laughed at the puzzled look on my face, which I had intended her to laugh at. It was so good to hear her laugh. It reminded me of the tinkling of bells. "You don't really understand it do you?" She asked.

"You caught me." I confessed. I looked up and saw what seemed to be the girl's father looking happy that she had made a friend but eager to see what wand she would get. A muggle born, I guessed by the curious yet a little fearful look on her father's face. I looked over at my mother who was looking at her watch and when she realized that I was looking at her, pointed to the list indicating that there were still so many things left to buy for my first year attending Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. I was desperate to keep talking to her but knowing that my mother would intervene if I didn't end the conversation soon I had to pick up the pace. "You'll be going to Hogwarts?" I asked, noticing the list in her hand identical to the one in my mothers.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "My first year" she looked a little scared for a second but then covered it up with one of her heart-wrenching (at least for me) smiles.

"Don't be scared," I said. It almost hurt to see the fear in her eyes.

"It's hard not to be." She said trying to look brave, failing, and then giving up.

I put my hand shoulder and she smiled. It was hard to hide the bursting smile from my face. I was touching the girl I loved! Her skin felt warm underneath her shirt. "This just seems so different to me. It's hard to not be afraid of change." She smiled and stood up straighter. "But I can do it. I will! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even if it is a little scary."

It was obvious that I should take my hand off her back but I just couldn't. It felt right there. I glanced over at my mother who started to walk over. "Can we finish our conversation on the train to Hogwarts?" I inconspicuously pointed over to my mother. She grinned really big and nodded to show she understood.

"Of course" she replied and waved as my mother rushed me out the door.

"Wait!" She cried, suddenly remembering something and running out the door after me only a few seconds later.

I turned around as my mother threw her hands in the air. "Yes?" I asked, glaring daggers at my mother.

"I'm sorry Ms..."

"Potter" my mother supplied growing less annoyed after the girl had been so polite.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter; this will only take a second." She turned to look at me. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. I would never forget the way she looked at me with her big, green, almond eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter" she said to me playfully "but I would hate to go around not knowing your first name."

I smiled. She was funny too. How much better could this girl get. "James." I said "James Potter."

"And I'm Lily Evans."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Miss. Evans"

"You as well Mr. Potter." She smiled one last time and walked back into the shop.

Lily Evans was the sweet, smart, thoughtful, polite, funny girl I was in love with. She was everything I could ask for in a girl and more. And this had only been five minutes with her. I wonder what she'll be like after an hour or a day. It didn't matter 'cause we will have all the time in the world. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Lily Evans. This happened for a reason. I know it.


	2. The Cloak

I don't know what compelled me to sneak into the attic, open the chest, and steal my dad's invisibility cloak. I don't know when I pushed it into the bottom of my backpack and I don't know how my parents didn't find out I had stolen it. What I do know is that I have it and that I'm going to use it well.

It's one of the most useful things I have ever seen. I've used it countless times in a number of different pranks but I always put it right back into the chest, folding it twice side ways and then once up and down just like the way I had first found it. My father never uses it so I never worry that he'll find out that I do. But then again the most I've ever used it for is maybe a couple of hours, not 8 months.

Its very light to hold and a soft as can be. It good feeling, being invisible. No one can see you. It feels nice to be alone, to be an observer. Whenever I do anything, I'm always the center of attention. I've been that way ever since I can remember. People expect it from me. It feels good to just watch people. To every once in a while, blend in.

So as I put in the cloak in the middle of an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express that's just what I want to do. To observe before I take my place in the spotlight. To watch. To blend in.

Thankfully, that isn't the way it went.

As I walk over to the door of the compartment, completely concealed, someone else runs in, noticing the seemingly empty compartment and barging in. Seeing as he can't see me, he runs straight into me knocking me over and pulling the cloak off me.

"Whoa..." The person, a boy about my age sat up and looked at me. The boy had pale skin and gray eyes. He had very broad shoulders, almost too broad but not. His hair was long and dark. He's the kind of boy girls liked.

"Where did you... how did you... I..." He looked down at my feet where the cloak lay and suddenly, the look on his face changed from looking utterly confused, to looking impressed. "An invisibility cloak. Nice"

"Thanks" I said. "But don't tell anyone. I'm... Well... I'm not supposed to have it." I said sheepishly.

"I understand," he said. "At my house, we have a cloak like that except it –"

"Sirius?" said a voice from the hallway. "Don't you want to come to the Slytherin compartment? Don't you want to meet the rest of the Black family's friends?" The voice sounded mad and hard. She asked the question like it didn't matter if Sirius wanted to see the Slytherin compartment. He was going to anyway.

The boy, who I guess must have been Sirius, wasted no time to hide from the voice. He quickly covered both our bodies with the cloak and put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

"Sirius, where are you? My friends are waiting." A girl came to the entrance of our compartment. She had dark hair and heavy eyelids. She held her wand up, ready to find Sirius, and it looked like, to punish him. She looked suspiciously in the room. She sensed someone was there. She almost walked in but she didn't. Instead, she took one last look in the room, gave up, and walked back the way she came.

After a few moments, Sirius took the cloak off us, got up, and sat on one the chairs. "Sorry 'bout that." He said. "There is nothing you can give me to make me sit in a room full of snotty Slytherin people."

"I'm more of a Gryffindor person, myself," I said as I got up and sat next to him. "My whole family's in Gryffindor. I've got to carry on the family tradition!" I added proudly.

"I hope I won't carry on mine," Sirius said with a look of disgust on his face. "Every Black for as long as I can remember has been in Slytherin. Or have been burned off the family tree."

"You'd be kicked out of the family for being in Gryffindor?" I asked. I had heard about the Blacks being evil, heartless, people but banishing their own sons and daughters from the family for being in Gryffindor?

"Not for being in Gryffindor," Sirius explained. "For being a blood traitor. But being in Gryffindor is almost as bad because being in Gryffindor means you don't believe in Salazar Slytherin's belief that pure bloods are best. Seeing as I'm going to be both of those things, it's only a matter of time before-" He put his hands in front of him as if he was holding a wand and pretended to blast his name off his family tree.

I laughed appreciatively at Sirius' demonstration. "I'm James Potter," I said as I put out my hand for him to shake. He took it. "And I take it your Sirius Black?"

"That's me!" said Sirius proudly. He got up and went over to where the cloak was sitting on the floor. He picked it up and played with the material between his fingers. "My mum has an invisibility cloak at home, but it's not like this."

"I dunno. Maybe they're all made differently but I – Lily!"

Lily Evans had just walked by the compartment door. "Hi James!" She said. She was nicer than I remember. Her voice was fast and hurried though.

"Lily," I said, coming over to stand next to her. "Come in and sit down."

"I would but I have to meet someone else." She looked genuinely sorry that she couldn't stay and talk with me. "But I have something for you." This was exciting. What could she have for me? "I finished my book and well, I thought you might like to read it," She said shyly. "Then maybe you'll understand what we were talking about the other day."

"Ok!" I said eagerly. I really had no want to read the book but Lily had touched this book. She had read it and she had loved it. So I'm going to read it too.

"Bye" she said as she walked down the aisle to go meet her friend.

I walked back into the compartment and sat down next to Sirius. "Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Lily," I said. "Lily Evans."


	3. The Proposal

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of school work and I was reading to AMAZING books that i just had to finish. I know that's not an excuse but...

Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling...

I always liked to look at faces, but especially the mouth. The way the lips gently curve upwards as they form a smile. The way they swiftly change to an '_O'_when they are surprised. But my one all time favorite thing is the way the mouth opens, wide and huge, to let out one of the most beautiful sounds of all time; a laugh.

I can honestly say that laughter is my favorite sound in the world. I just find it amazing the way that one person can have the laugh of an angel, the tinkling of bells or the pitter-patter of the rain, while another person could have the laugh of a dog, strong and harsh but hilarious all the same. My parents tell me that I laughed my way through my whole life even when I was little. One of my favorite things to do is crack or joke or pull a prank and watch the laughter spill out of someone's mouth.

So when I walk into the great hall on September 1st, the first day of Hogwarts, I am a little disappointed to see the laughter die away to give attention to the big, black, worn out hat sitting on the stool in the front.

Sirius nudges me in the arm. "James, Belletrix says the hat is going to sing before it sorts us." He gazes intently at the hat and then, out of nowhere it bursts into song.

My eyes drift over to Lily. She is standing next to a greasy looking boy who looks like he hasn't taken a bath in weeks. I am instantly jealous of this boy. What does this boy have that I don't?

"Hey Sirius" I say, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Do you know that boy? The one-" I point, under my robes at the boy standing next to Lily "-over there"

Sirius follows the point of my finger until he sees what I'm pointing at. He laughs "That Severus Snape. Or as I like to call him, Snivillus"

I laugh at Sirius' comment but I feel bad. The boy can't be that bad if Lily likes him. But then again, he doesn't look like he deserves to even talk to her. It's probably pity, I tell my self. That's why she's talking to him. The weight on my conscious is lifted.

"Has he ever heard of the term 'bath'?" I ask Sirius.

"It doesn't look like it," he laughs quietly under his breath. "It doesn't smell like he's ever hears of deodorant either." Sirius holds his nose between two of his fingers and makes the most hilarious face I've ever seen. It takes all my concentration to keep myself standing up strait.

"Arrot, Nora" said a stiff, strict looking lady who had earlier introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

A short little girl with blonde ringlets timidly comes up and looks at the hat curiously. She obviously has no idea what she's doing. I feel a pang of sympathy for her as she falls flat on her face as she climbs up the steps to the stool but it vanishes as I hear the sound of laughter ringing through the halls and this gives me an idea.

If my idea works, there will be laughter ringing through halls again.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat screams and the little girl carefully takes the hat off her head and bounds toward the claps and screams coming from the Hufflepuff table.

After another Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and two Slytherins, McGonagall belts out another name. "Black, Sirius." She says stiffly. I give Sirius the thumbs up sign but he pretends he doesn't need it. I say pretends because even though saunters over to the stool where the hat sits I can still see the fear in his eyes. I cross my fingers. I want Sirius to me in Gryffindor with me.

The hat takes a long time to think. The fear in Sirius' eyes has slowly infected the rest of his body. He is trembling slightly as the hat yells out the first Gryffindor of the night. Sirius quickly regains his composure and strolls off the stage, a smile playing at his lips.

I let my mind wander until McGonagall gets to 'E' and Lily Evans, as opposed to Sirius, walks terrified on to the stage. It looks as though she is trying to take up the least amount of space possible, only touching the tips of her toes down on the floor. She perches on the end of the stool and puts the hat over her head, letting it slip over her eyes.

It doesn't take nearly as long as it did with Sirius. "Gryffindor" the hat belts out. I thought, as I watched the girl I loved slip the hat over head and put it back on the stool, see jubilance spread across her face. Instead is a look of pure sadness is written across her features. She looks out into the crowd of unsorted kids and asks, silently, for forgiveness from Snivillus. The boy, clearly tortured by the fact that Lily got sorted in Gryffindor, put on a sympathetic face telling Lily that it was not her fault she was sorted there. Lily walked glumly off the stage.

I mostly didn't listen to the names after that. I noticed a few people sorted into Gryffindor like "Lupin, Remus" and "Gold, Mary" but mostly I worked out my plan. I planned my wording and my steps.

Finally, "Pettigrew, Peter" was sorted into Gryffindor and it was m turn to go up. I marched up the steps and stood right in front of McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall" I say and get down on one knee "will you marry me?"

The horrified look on Professor McGonagall's face would have been enough of a reward for the prank I just pulled. I was rewarded even more though as I heard laughter ripple through the great hall, bouncing off the walls.

"James Potter, if you do not sit on that stool right this minute you will be expelled from Hogwarts before you even begin." I turn around and face the crowd, grinning from ear to ear, and sit down on the stool. I pull the hat over my head and let it fall over my eyes

A voice, quite and soft, seems to be whispering in my ear. "_I don't think I could've gone up there and done that. In fact, it seems that you like to be in the spotlight a lot. There's a lot of potential here. Bravery. Strength. Loyalty. Oh, and you would like Gryffindor, I see that too. Not only is your potential best friend there but the girl you love too. Don't be so surprised boy, I know exactly what you feel and think. Potter. Hmmm... got to keep the family tradition going. And I can't keep away your love for that girl and your loyalty to what could be a life long friend. The only logical choice would be- _"GRYFFINDOR"

I practically flew off the stage. I was in Gryffindor. With Sirius. With Lily. Lily waved as I walked over to her and Sirius. Sirius was still laughing hysterically at my prank. He gave me a pat on the back and said my stunt was brilliant. After a few moments, we quieted down though. Professor McGonagall began to read off names again.

"Snape, Severus" ambled onto the stage. I glanced over at Lily. She had her eyes closed and her fingers crossed. It only took moments for the hat to call out "SLYTHERIN" and Severus walked off the stage looking slightly glum and slightly jubilant as he walked over to Slytherin table. Lily looked miserable. "But I wanted to be in Slytherin. With him."

"It's a good thing Snivillus isn't in Gryffindor" Sirius said. All I can do is nod. I'm so angry.

Dumbledore stands up as the sorting comes to a close. "I'm sure this will be a great year for all of us, first years, old comers, and teachers a like. It was a little unfortunate though, that the year had to start off so sadly with a refused engagement, James" his blue eyes were twinkling "but your time will come. Now, I hate to leave you all waiting like this so..." He snapped his fingers and delicious, mouth-watering food piled high on the table but I was to angry to eat. Snivillus was telling Lily, sweet and wonderful Lily, that she should be in Slytherin. That she belonged there. With him

And so begins my deep and utter hatred for Severus Snape.

A/N: So... what do you think? Do you like it? Reveiws make my day. Even if you just reveiw to say it's awful it woul mke me very happy if you pressed that button down there!


End file.
